


Blade Dance

by GoldenVendetta



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Battle kink, Father/Son Incest, Guilt, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight themes of domination, Spoilers, Substitution, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVendetta/pseuds/GoldenVendetta
Summary: Raegen and Lasswell are reunited in Gungan, though not under ideal conditions. However, combat has a way of bringing people together. Battle, memories, desire... Emotions collide for Raegen and he finds himself conflicted regarding his attraction to his adopted son.





	Blade Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Season 2. Read at your own risk.
> 
> So, I saw the scene, as well as the later ones with the Mother of Hess regarding Rowen, and for some reason this came about. I don’t know why, but because Raegen and Rowen sparred so much, a battle kink just seemed natural for them with the loser having to take bottom. Lasswell is the unfortunate (fortunate?) recipient of that tradition.
> 
> ...But really, I don’t even know where I come up with these things. 
> 
> Bit of a scene retelling at the start with a more sexy overtone. Forgive me!

When Raegen had issued his challenge in the name of the Shibyra king and his army, he’d been shocked to see Sol, of all people, float forward to accept the duel. What _really_ floored him was when Lasswell pushed his way through the throng and told the mad sage to stand down.

 

“Hmph. I suppose watching father and son kill each other could be entertaining,” Sol had relented and moved off to the right so that Lasswell could pass.

 

As his dark-haired son came towards him, Raegen forgot how to breathe.

 

_It’s like watching Rowen’s Vision, the two look so much alike._

 

A similar scene replayed in his head.

 

Rowen had moved with the same natural grace, the same purpose in his steps, eyes shining with that exact same confidence. Those delectable lips had been set into almost the same serious expression.

 

Lasswell came to a halt about fifteen feet away from Raegen. “You...had some kind of plan for this duel, didn’t you?” He didn’t seem surprised at all to find himself standing opposite his adopted parent. He took that development in stride. Whatever reason his boy had for fighting for the opposition, it was likely solid. He must have assumed Raegen had his reasons as well.

 

The leader of the Sworn Eight swallowed, his mouth dry from more than just the desert heat. He remembered he’d been asked a question. A sense of deja vu swept over him as he answered, “Yes. It needs to be done to stop this war.”

 

_Blue eyes had looked at him without malice. Even after all the battles they’d ended up fighting, he never saw a shred of hatred or true anger in that gaze. There was still trust...and love._

 

_“To stop the war…”_

 

_Rowen had whispered the words. They were almost inaudible under the sounds of the storm. He’d fought Raegen, but it had been more for pride’s sake than anything else. He still lost the duel on purpose, making the sacrifice for what they believed was a greater good._

 

_It hurt to do it, but it was only supposed to be temporary. Once the war ended, things were meant to return to the way they’d been, blissful days of play fighting and making love with his best friend, his brother._

 

_The crystal amplifier had rolled about in Raegen’s palm, slicked by the rain..._

 

Lasswell was looking down at the sand, thinking over the proposal. And then he nodded when he reached a conclusion.

 

“Of course. I get it now. I just have to fight with all my strength.” Purple Lightning was in his hand in an instant. He wore a determined expression.

 

The former Veritas nodded at his son with approval, trying to shake off the old memories that threatened to flood back and instead focus on the here and now.

 

He let praise color his words. “You’ve grown observant, Lasswell. Yes, that’s right. The strongest warriors of both armies must fight with no restraints or it’ll be meaningless.

 

“In that case, I’ll use my Visions.”

 

“As you should. Come, let’s begin. Show me how far you’ve come.”

 

It was without hesitation that Raegen drew his own weapons.

 

Moments before, he hadn’t felt much for this upcoming battle. It was something that had to be done in order to achieve peace for both sides of this conflict and nothing more. And when it all boiled down, that still remained the underlying motive for this fight.

 

But standing here, readying himself for combat against the very reflection of _him_ , just like in the old days, caused Raegen’s heart to thud against his ribs and excitement to spike his blood.

 

“Don’t hold back,” he whispered, and there was as much raw lust as there was heated aggression in his voice. “I can handle whatever you throw at me.”

 

He saw Lasswell’s eyes grow wider to hear that. Still, there was caution in the way he regarded Raegen.

 

_Good. He isn’t looking at me as his father right now, but as an adversary._

 

But there was also an answering flare of desire that sparked in his clear blue eyes, and it made Raegen swell to see it. He wanted to feel everything Lasswell had to offer him through their swords.

 

He lunged.

 

The last 700 years had done nothing to diminish Raegen’s abilities. He was a literal blur with his two blades, striking fast and viciously at Lasswell who could do nothing at first but block each swing. Despite that, the younger man’s serious expression didn’t waver and he kept his eyes locked to his father’s every movement. Raegen swore he could feel it like a physical touch trailing over him and it inflamed him further.

 

_Not enough...I need his sword._

 

“You’ll never win if you stay on the defensive,” Raegen stated, but he almost didn’t get to finish his sentence as the other took an abrupt change in tactics and advanced.

 

All at once, _he_ was the one doing the blocking as his son delivered several consecutive slashes that forced him back a step or two. The action left him pleasantly surprised.

 

As their swords locked together, Lasswell said, “It took me a moment, but I think I’ve analyzed a little of how you fight, Father.”

 

Raegen couldn’t help the arrogant smile that curved his lips. “Is that so?”

 

Lasswell nodded.

 

“Then come at me again and defeat me...if you believe you can.”

 

There was no trying to hide it. Raegen’s voice oozed seduction as if his taunt had been a sexual game he’d just offered, not a challenge to try and kill him.

 

_Blue eyes had narrowed. That oh so soft tongue ran along an upper lip, suggestively. “I’ll make you rue the day you challenged me, Raegen. I’ll have you begging to have me inside you more than once before the day’s end.”_

 

_He’d laughed at the other’s confidence. “I look forward to it, brother. But you still have to beat me first.”_

 

Lasswell sprang backward and gathered his energy. It wisped around him like a shimmering blue haze. Focusing it down Purple Lightning, he called out, “Mirror of Equity!”

 

Raegen sighed, but it was a pleased sound. It was a bit flattering that his son sought to use the move he himself had created in a duel against him. “Mirror of Equity,” he echoed and cleaved the air as well.

 

His power tore through Lasswell’s and sent the young man stumbling back. Though he’d only been buffeted by remnants of his father’s Veritas powers, it was enough to cause him to feel like he’d just been rolled down a hill. That is to say, bruised all over. His form was hunched. His shoulders sagged and Purple Lightning kept dipping towards the ground as if the strain of wielding the blade and blocking Raegen’s aggressive blows was draining the strength from his arms. It was clear that he was outmatched in this battle. He was already winded and his father hadn’t even broken a sweat. Even so, Lasswell was keeping pace with the older swordsman, if only barely. That in itself was praiseworthy.

 

Raegen had pushed him hard. He’d meant it when he’d said they both had to give this battle everything they had. No, he wasn’t about to slaughter his own adopted child, but he wasn’t going to insult the young warrior by pulling any punches.

 

“Lasswell,” he called across the battlefield. “Are you done?”

 

He hoped not. He admitted to himself that he was actually enjoying this exchange. He hadn’t been able to let loose like this against an opponent in what felt like years.

 

“Not by a long shot! I’ve got plenty of fight left in me, Father!” And to his credit, Lasswell straightened up. It looked like it took effort to do so, but he readjusted his stance and raised his sword higher. There was unwavering determination in his eyes. He wasn’t going to back down or let combat fatigue break him.

 

And witnessing that display of strength made Raegen want to win the duel and dominate his son all the more.

 

His grin was hunger and pure sexuality as he caught Lasswell’s next strike between his own swords. An easy block, but he felt the force behind the swing clear up to his shoulders. “That’s the spirit!” he cheered.

 

He let Lasswell lean into the attack, delighting in the way he exerted so much effort into his attempt to destroy his guard— _Magnificent—_ before he executed a double slash maneuver of his own and drove his son back.

 

Lasswell adopted a frustrated expression that he wasn’t landing any hits, but that didn’t matter to Raegen. Every fluid movement of limb, every ragged breath, served to raise his excitement to greater levels.

 

They moved so fast that to an untrained eye they were nigh invisible. Their blades were shining arcs. They clashed hard, straining against each other. Lasswell’s cheeks were flushed, his skin glistening with perspiration, chest heaving. Their faces were so close, Raegen wanted to lean between the deadly edges of their weapons to capture those parted, panting lips with his own.

 

_Give me everything...All of you...More!_

 

Again and again, they separated only to hurtle back against each other. Raegen sliced. Lasswell deflected and retreated, then pivoted and lunged with a stab. Raegen blocked and sidestepped. They moved like dancers across the sand. The rest of the world fell away and narrowed to only the two of them and the brutal intimacy of their combat.

 

Lasswell cut downward. Raegen moved much faster, almost seeming to teleport, before attacking his son’s open left side. Again, he withheld a fatal strike, but Lasswell was still forced to withdraw.

 

Raegen brandished his swords. “You’ve done me proud, son. This duel has far exceeded any expectations I might have had. But the day wears on, and the time has come to end this.”

 

“Indeed.” Lasswell took his own final stance. This last move would decide it all, though it was clear in his voice that he understood what the outcome would be. “It was an honor fighting you.”

 

Raegen could tell he meant it. His son’s words were loaded with all the affection, respect, and devotion he had displayed over the years, now intensified since they’d become lovers.

 

Oh, how he was going to enjoy tonight’s conquest!

 

Lasswell struck. Purple Lightning rang out as Raegen blocked a final time and rebuffed the younger man with a fraction of his powers.

 

Lasswell was tossed through the air like a rag doll. He hit the soft sand on his back. There he remained, loosely holding his weapon, and just working on slowing his breathing. He closed his eyes against the sun’s harsh glare.

 

“I have won the duel. Do you yield?” The familiar words were leaving Raegen’s mouth before he could stop them. It was a line he’d uttered more times than he could recall and had spoken to him after he’d lost. He dispelled his weapons. The edges between the present and past were starting to blur for him, and try as he might, he couldn’t stop images from intruding into his awareness.

 

_Dark hair laid flat by sweat. Chest rising and falling in hard breaths, like those so close to orgasm. Body splayed before Raegen in utter defeat, yet still smiling._

 

_“Rowen…”_

 

How many times had they fought just like this, the winner claiming the other as a reward afterward?

 

In a voice that still brought Raegen to instant hardness even as it tore his heart to shreds, Lasswell gasped, “I surrender.” He swallowed, and Raegen watched the bob of his throat. “You don’t disappoint, Father...”

 

“You’ve become stronger too. I’m amazed.”

 

“Thanks. I found myself a worthy master. I’ll introduce you later.”

 

Was that an adoring, bashful smile that flickered across Lasswell’s face as he pulled himself to his feet? And was that a sudden, concerned twinge that lanced through Raegen’s chest?

 

He pushed that aside. He had no time to be jealous.

 

“I look forward to meeting him. But for now…”

 

Raegen addressed both clans of beastmen, asking if their bloodlust had been quenched. He even offered to square off against Lasswell as many times as it took to make them happy. The other was fine with that, and his admiration for his son rose even more. It seemed Lasswell understood the precarious circumstances they were all in and was ready to do whatever it took to bring about peace.

 

Both the Shibyra and Natura declined further conflict, even by proxies. Thus, the short-lived war came to an end with no actual blood being spilled. It was the best possible outcome, though Sol had been indignant about the whole affair. Being denied the chance to witness any lasting repercussions of violence had made him, for lack of a better word, “pouty”. But Lasswell’s friends seemed used to dealing with that sort of mood and let it slide, strange as it was.

 

“We’re staying in the Natura village right now,” Lasswell informed Raegen. “I imagine peace talks will be underway soon.”

 

The older man nodded. “I suspect so.”

 

“So, it should be all right if you and the other Veritas join up with us again, right?” His son blushed. “I mean, obviously a lot has happened since we parted company. We should bring each other...up to speed.”

 

It took a great deal of willpower not to have his way with Lasswell right then and there. His quiet boy almost never flirted or used inuendo; he was still shyly navigating their relationship. To hear even a hint of suggestive meaning coming out of his mouth was both amazingly precious and had the power to set Raegen’s already heated nerves further alight.

 

_I don’t know if he’ll be able to walk correctly when I’m through taking him..._

 

“I’m sure something can be arranged. We are family, after all.”

 

Lasswell looked a little relieved. Had he thought he’d be turned down? “Good. I’ll talk with our liaison to King Yashka. She should be able to set up the arrangements.”

 

Not being able to resist at least some form of physical contact, Raegen brushed sand from Lasswell’s shoulders and briefly placed his hand over his son’s heart. “I leave it to you, then.”

 

***

 

They were barely alone before Raegen was all over Lasswell. He pushed his son up against the wall of the hollowed-out hole that served as a Natura dwelling, kissing him hard and tugging at his clothing.

 

Lasswell made an interesting sound as his back hit the wood. Raegen plundered the other’s mouth, probing with suggestive stabs of his tongue as he ground their hips together. He groaned at the friction.

 

_“What was that about making me beg for you?”_

 

_He’d had Rowen’s hands pinned by the wrists up by his brother’s head. Raegen rutted against him, both still fully dressed._

 

_Rowen’s legs had wrapped around him to try and pull their bodies harder together. His head had been rolling side to side on the sun-warmed grass as he finally broke._

 

 _“_ **_Please_ ** _Raegen! I need your mouth, or your hand, or_ **_something!_ ** _”_

 

Lasswell separated from their kiss. His shaky voice drew the older man back to the present. “F-Father...wait…”

 

“Can’t. I need you. Now.” Raegen ignored the hands that fell onto his upper arms and pushed weakly at him. “Since when do you you play at politics?” he growled, nipping along Lasswell’s jaw, eliciting soft whimpers. “I thought you were searching for Rain?”

 

He had the boy’s long coat off, which he tossed aside, before wrangling his decorative belts.

 

_Children and their fashion taste, I swear…_

 

“They n-needed help.” Apparently, Lasswell had given up on stopping Raegen or trying to slow him down and decided to just roll with the situation. He was tugging his father’s coat off as well. “I didn’t expect—oh!—for you to be there.”

 

Raegen had managed to undo the belts and the buttons to Lasswell’s pants. He’d tugged them down to the tops of the other’s thighs, reaching below and cradling the young swordsman’s heavy sac. He massaged gently while sucking at an earlobe.

 

“You lost to me in combat,” he breathed, tracing the shell of his son’s ear with his tongue tip. “As the victor, I claim the right to have you tonight.”

 

Lasswell shivered, but a glance at his face showed that it wasn’t from fear or displeasure at the thought. His eyes were already half-lidded by desire. “You can have me regardless. I’ll always be yours.”

 

“Finish undressing and get on the bed.” _Such as it is_. It was little more than a pile of sweet-smelling grasses covered by leaves.

 

“Yes, Father.”

 

Their clothes made an untidy heap on the floor.

 

Lasswell stretched out on his back, pulling the leather cord from his hair so that his ponytail didn’t make an uncomfortable lump under his head.

 

Raegen stroked himself in front of the other’s eyes as he knelt over Lasswell’s face.

 

“You’re going to want to get me good and wet,” he warned. “This,” he gestured with his member, “is going inside you.”

 

Lasswell used his father’s thighs to help lift himself partway up and opened his mouth. He chased the hot, swollen head that Raegen brushed back and forth against his parted lips with his tongue, a slippery invitation to follow it inside.

 

Finally through with teasing the both of them, Raegen fed his hard, dripping meat into into that wet cavity.

 

Lasswell made a pleased, muffled sound that vibrated up Raegen’s cock and caused him to gasp. He continued to hold himself with the one hand, and caressed his son’s hair with the other.

 

Though he wanted to bury himself all the way into Lasswell’s hot throat, he knew that would be beyond cruel. Maybe one day, but not yet. Despite how many times they’d slept together since their initial coupling so many months ago, it still wasn’t frequent enough for what Raegen would consider a sufficient carnal education. Lasswell wasn’t inept, and his eagerness to learn was endearing. But the part of Raegen that was still his parent didn’t want to give his boy any undue distress by causing him to choke.

 

Lasswell moved his head back and forth, taking Raegen in from the tip down to where he was slowly pumping himself into his son’s mouth using his fist. The young swordsman didn’t try to suction, as that would only dissipate his saliva. Raegen could feel it pooling around his shaft with every inward push until a dribble of spit leaked from the corner of Lasswell’s lips.

 

“That should be good,” he remarked. “Flip over.”

 

Lasswell released him with a disappointed groan, a string of saliva linking them together. He wiped at his mouth, swallowed, and did as he was told. Without any instruction, he lifted his backside into the air and spread his knees, leaning forward onto his elbows.

 

Raegen didn’t waste any time. He pressed his manhood against the exposed pink orifice. It resisted at first, then opened to him. He slid all the way inside quickly, then rested.

 

Lasswell gripped the leaf-covers with both fists. His face was pained, and he had hissed at the invasion. Raegen wondered if maybe he should have loosened the other first. It _had_ been a while since their last tryst. But Lasswell wasn’t squirming away from him, so he guessed just holding still was doing the trick.

 

“One of us needs to start carrying oil,” Raegen murmured.

 

Lasswell continued to clutch the leaf-covers, blushing. “I wanted you in my mouth, though, and you seem very impatient about this…”

 

A pang of guilt hit the older warrior. _I have to remember that this is my boy, and not…_

 

While he was using one hand to hold their bodies close together, his other hand rubbed soothing circles on his son’s lower back. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “It was the battle. It’s awakened some old memories and… Well, to be honest, the battle got me excited. I don’t hunger for violence, but I do enjoy facing a worthwhile opponent. You’ve become so strong…” He petted Lasswell’s hair. “I’ll try to be mindful of your comfort. Let me know when I can move.”

 

He didn’t offer to stop, though. Raegen _had_ won the match, after all. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said he intended to claim his spoils. And he knew from past experience that Lasswell could handle this amount of pain, at least.

 

_Because he is his father’s son._

 

Raegen shook his head against that thought and brought his thumbs up and under where the two of them were joined. He pressed down firmly along Lasswell’s perineum.

 

The young man under him jerked. “Aaahh…”

 

“Ready?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

Raegen pressed his thumbs down again as he pulled almost all the way out and then sank back inside.

 

“Am I hitting it?” he asked after a few more moments of this. When all the other could respond with was a garbled series of broken moans, he grinned. “Good. Keep making those sounds, would you?”

 

“Aaahh… _Aaahh!”_

 

Lasswell’s cries were increasing in intensity. His head was bent forward toward the odd verdant mattress, one hand bracing against the wall above the bed while his other worked between his legs.

 

Raegen had taken hold of his adopted son’s hips and was driving his cock into Lasswell’s clenching body with dominant force.

 

There was something so satisfying yet so dirty about taking the younger man in this position. It let Raegen exert as much speed and depth to his penetration as he wanted. Taking Lasswell on his back was reserved for when he was feeling sentimental and wanted to carefully watch the play of emotions on those handsome features.

 

Right now, he wanted to enjoy how alive their battle had made him feel. He hadn’t enjoyed a fight that intense in quite some time. All of Lasswell’s moves, the feel of his power sparking against Raegen’s, the clash of steel ringing in their ears along with his son’s ragged panting…

 

Fighting for fun—yes, an odd concept—was a lot like having sex. The more evenly matched the partners in skill and strength, the more exciting the event. Lasswell wasn’t quite there yet, but Raegen could already see the potential for him to become as great a sparring partner as Rowen had been. And even though the guilt surged within him again that he was using the boy as a stand-in for someone long since dead, so did the flames of lust.

 

Raegen lifted his left hand from where it rested and slid it up through Lasswell’s long black hair. He gripped a handful tightly and pulled. It wasn’t a hard yank or a punishing tug. He was never an abusive lover. But he did use his fistful of ebony silk to drag Lasswell into leaning back against him.

 

“Keep getting stronger,” he ordered, “so I can fight you again.”

 

With the hair out of his way, Raegen licked across the nape of the other’s neck before biting down with a groan as he continued his thrusting.

 

“AAHH! Father! Yes! I’ll do anything you want! Just give it to me harder… Please…”

 

Raegen shuddered and groaned again. He loved hearing Lasswell crying out and begging like this. The breathless, needy plea was a potent aphrodisiac.

 

He finished sucking at the red teeth marks he’d left on the back of his son’s neck. Then he was pushing Lasswell forward again so he could deliver the hard pounding that had been requested of him.

 

At first, he’d been worried about rougher sex with his son. He only ever wanted to give the other pleasure with his touch. But Lasswell was a Knight of Grandshelt just like he was. It hadn’t taken Raegen long to learn the difference between an excited noise and one of actual pain. He’d discovered the younger man’s thresholds soon enough. They were very similar to Rowen’s.

 

Again, he had to force aside that unwelcome thought, and in his irritation he slammed in a bit too hard and too deep, his angle off. The next sound Lasswell made was an unhappy, sharp gasp that dissolved into a whimper.

 

“I’m sorry,” they said at the same time, Lasswell with the sad timidness of an inexperienced lover who feared he’d done something wrong, and Raegen with immediate parental concern.

 

He smoothed a palm over Lasswell’s stomach, brushing his son’s hand out of the way so he could take up stroking him. He slowed his thrusts but kept them long and steady in apology.

 

“No, it was me. I got carried away.” He kissed the back of Lasswell’s right shoulder. “Are you all right?”

 

“I w-wanted it hard but...not quite…aahh...not quite _that_ hard…”

 

His son was back to stumbling over his words and moaning under his touch, so the pain must have been short lived.

 

_Good._

 

He worked Lasswell’s erection, moving his grip up and down the dripping length with firm strokes that quickly had the dark-haired swordsman grinding between his father’s hand and pumping hips.

 

It didn’t take long before he felt all the muscles in Lasswell’s body convulse and the young man wailed as he came. However, the spasmodic pull of that twitching nether orifice wasn’t quite enough to draw Raegen down with him.

 

It wasn’t until Lasswell pulled Raegen’s slickened hand to his face and sucked his index and middle fingers into his mouth that the older warrior pressed forward a final time. An unintended shout of completion bellowed out of him as he erupted deep within Lasswell, and his son whimpered again, this time with residual pleasure, and arched to feel his father’s release even more fully.

 

Reluctantly, Raegen withdrew his fingers from Lasswell’s mouth, but he remained inside him otherwise. He stretched out on top of the younger man, but slightly to one side so his full weight didn’t crush him.

 

Lasswell stretched out flat, too, his breathing calming down. He hugged one of the weird leaf pillows under his cheek and closed his eyes, not to sleep just yet, but to recuperate. These sessions always wore him out, but in a good way, Raegen hoped.

 

He placed his face into Lasswell’s hair, breathing him in, as he languidly rubbed his thumb back and forth across a flank. Faint red marks marred the pale flesh from where he’d been holding on, but they would be gone in a few hours.

 

He had to ask. He’d said he would be more mindful, but things hadn’t exactly gone that way. He genuinely loved this boy, and he didn’t want to see him harmed in any way.

 

“Are you sure you’re fine?”

 

“Mmm.” Lasswell nodded but didn’t raise his head from the pillow. “I’d tell you if I needed a potion.”

 

Raegen wasn’t sure about that, but he didn’t press the issue.

 

As his spent member finished sliding out of Lasswell on its own, he moved onto his back. The other rolled over as well, pulling up the rumpled series of leaves that passed as covers. He tangled his legs with Raegen’s, resting his head on his father’s chest right above his heart.

 

“Tired?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Lasswell yawned. “You didn’t exactly hold back with me. Not on the battlefield, or just now. Not that I’m complaining,” he hurried to clarify. “But it takes a great deal of effort to match you. I still have a long way to go before I can stand as your equal.”

 

“I’m not so sure. Yes, you lost to me, but it was a magnificent contest. Your skills have improved by leaps and bounds.”

 

“I can’t take credit for that.”

 

“Ah, yes. That mysterious master you mentioned. Tell me of him.”

 

Lasswell flinched and Raegen wanted to kick himself. His words had come out with both the overbearing anxiety of an airship-parent and the jealousy of a suspicious lover.

 

Lasswell raised himself up on his elbow to look his father in the face. “He’s a powerful swordmaster by the name of Akstar. I convinced him to take me on as his disciple. Since he began working with me, I feel like I’m expanding on the lessons that you taught me.” Blue eyes looked to the side. “He doesn’t think I’m very good, but I intend to prove him wrong! I hope he saw our battle today. I...I want to make both of you proud.”

 

Raegen frowned. He brushed the side of a finger against his son’s cheek to get him to look back his way. “What do you mean he doesn’t think you’re very good? Explain.”

 

Lasswell bit his bottom lip before replying. “Master is just...eccentric. He has a certain way about him that is a little—okay, more than a little _—_ abrasive when it comes to dealing with other people.”

 

That explanation didn’t help in the slightest. “For example.”

 

“He has the worst nicknames for me.”

 

Raegen closed his eyes and counted to three, struggling for patience. “Like?”

 

Lasswell ducked his head, embarrassed. “Lassworm.”

 

A ringing started in his father’s ears. “What?”

 

“Or Lasspuke.”

 

The ringing intensified, and Raegen recognized it for an emotion he very rarely felt: pure and utter rage.

 

Lasswell had continued to speak but he could hardly hear him over the sheer fury that was causing a screaming in his head. “I’m guessing it’s supposed to be some sort of mental training. An enemy wouldn’t hesitate to belittle me. If I can withstand the taunts of my Master, then I can withstand anything. At least, I hope that’s supposed to be the lesson. Sometimes I think he also does it because he gets a kick out of watching me squirm. I can’t always tell with him. Though, I think my inability to understand all his teachings frustrates him, so maybe it’s also his way of lashing out. I don’t know…”

 

Raegen hugged him with one arm and kissed his son’s forehead. _What utter nonsense. Tomorrow, I’m having words with this Akstar._ No one stepped all over _his_ child. _Not on my watch._

 

Lasswell resettled his head on his father’s chest. “I know he sounds awful. And...well, a lot of the time he is. But I’ve seen a goodness and a kindness to him that he doesn’t want to admit to. He’s been through a lot, especially regarding the Order. He really is a great teacher, though. You said it yourself; my fighting has improved a lot in the short time we’ve been traveling together. I am truly grateful he agreed to be my master, even if I have to put up with the weird nicknames.”

 

Raegen made a noncommittal grunt. He could hear the telltale signs of affection and adoration in Lasswell’s voice. It was the same timbre that happened when he spoke about his feelings for Raegen himself.

 

_My son has a bend toward authority figures and father-types, it seems._

 

Or maybe, like Raegen, he just liked strong personalities in general and facing off against worthy opponents?

 

That second thought helped to quiet the jealousy that had started to gnaw at his heart. He really didn’t care if Lasswell took other lovers, so long as he saw Raegen as his one and only father figure. Sharing that spot with someone else made his vision tinge red. And if this Akstar were abusing his son in any way…

 

_So help him, even without my armor, I will make that man suffer._

 

Tentative fingers brushed against his scrotum, teasing the wiry hair. His breath caught for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lasswell’s hand started to withdraw.

 

Raegen huffed, exasperated. “Are you going to apologize after every time you touch me?”

 

“No...But I probably should have asked permission first.”

 

“You’re still very nervous around me in bed.” Raegen lifted his hips up under Lasswell’s hand. “I like to be paid attention to as much as the next man. If you want to explore my body, I won’t complain.”

 

Lasswell’s fingers curled around his father’s resting manhood and gently squeezed. “Sometimes I feel like maybe I don’t satisfy you well enough. At some point, I’d like to be able to make you shudder with as much pleasure as you do for me.”

 

“As you grow in confidence, you will. Already you bring me such joy, I can barely stand it. And I wouldn’t say you leave me unsatisfied at all.” He traced a finger down Lasswell’s rear cleft, probing around the leaking opening. “Or couldn’t you feel my release?”

 

Their positions weren’t exactly the best for this, but he curled his index and middle fingers up inside. They couldn’t reach far, but that was fine. Really, he just wanted to make small thrusting motions and tease the loosened ring of muscle and nerve endings.

 

“F-Father…”

 

Lasswell’s eyes had closed, and he was kissing and licking at Raegen’s chest. He could feel the young man’s body responding to the stimulation, hardness rising to press against the side of his hip where they were cuddling.

 

“Ah, to be young and full of energy,” he chuckled, though his own cock was getting rigid again in Lasswell’s stroking hand. “Haven’t had enough yet?”

 

When blue eyes opened and met his with unbridled passion, the look was so familiar it took his breath away. “From you? Never.”

 

_Rowen, I’m so sorry…_

 

He pulled Lasswell into a fierce, deep kiss, delving into his adopted son’s mouth as if he meant to suck out his tonsils. He licked at those sweet lips as he pulled back. “I need to be inside you again.” He twisted the fingers already plunging in and out of his son for emphasis on where.

 

Lasswell moaned, pressing back against his hand. “Yes...please…”

 

“Face me and ride me. I want to watch you as I bring you to conclusion.”

 

He had to reluctantly withdraw his hand so Lasswell could move, but it was so worth it to see the inhibitions and shyness melting away as his boy quickly straddled him. He still had hold of his father’s cock. Raegen spread the firm cheeks of the younger man so he could line up with that inviting opening.

 

He felt his tip brushing against it and moved to thrust. But as he did so. Lasswell raised up out of his reach.

 

Raegen blinked.

 

_Er, what…?_

 

He tried again with the same results.

 

He made a low growl of frustration in his throat. “What are you doing?”

 

Lasswell immediately froze. “I...um, well…” He ducked his head, the long curtain of his hair hiding his face. “I’m sorry. I was trying to tease you to draw out the moment. I guess I’m doing it wrong…”

 

_Oh._

 

Raegen forced himself to calm down. He had to remember he wasn’t dealing with a partner as experienced as he was. He needed to be patient and take things slower.

 

“No, you’re not doing it wrong. Everything you’re doing is _right_ , which is why I’m having such a hard time containing myself around you.” He massaged the taut globes of flesh he still held. “I appreciate your efforts, I truly do. But being apart from you was almost unbearable. Finally being able to have you again, especially after such an intense battle, is like a dream come true. When things have calmed down and we have more time to spare, I’ll gladly let you tease me all you’d like. But for now, just give yourself to me?”

 

Lasswell nodded. “Very well, Father.”

 

This time, Raegen slid inside perfectly when he thrust, his pubic bone hitting hard against the other’s ass. He held that position for a few seconds, just enjoying the warmth enveloping him before patting Lasswell on the flanks.

 

“Move.”

 

Lasswell placed his hands on Raegen’s shoulders, leaning forward a bit as he rose up and down. His thigh muscles flexed against Raegen’s skin, long hair swaying around them like a protective curtain. His untouched member dropped strings of liquid desire onto his father’s abdomen.

 

Raegen smeared the clear beads oozing from the slit around the blood-darkened head with a thumb as he toyed with Lasswell’s erection. It wrung another breathless cry from his son and the up and down motions sped up.

 

It took longer to reach their mutual peak having come once already, but it was still toe-curling and muscle-clenching when they did.

 

Lasswell spent himself on Raegen’s stomach with a series of half-sobbed, pleasure-drunk words of love even as his father emptied himself for the second time up inside him.

 

The young man fell forward, completely worn out now. His weight was not intolerable across Raegen’s chest, so he let his son stay where he was and merely held him.

 

He kissed the top of Lasswell’s hair and got a sleepy grunt which made him smile.

 

_Still such a child._

 

Raegen sighed quietly so as not to disturb his son.

 

Looking down onto that near-slumbering visage, a surge of guilt washed through him.

 

 _Damn me, but I_ **_still_ ** _can’t let him go._

 

Oh, he’d had every intention of doing so. The problem was, his adopted son had grown up looking almost exactly like Rowen. The most noticeable difference was the length of their hair. But their personalities were so very similar. They shared the same sense of duty and honor, that insane perfectionist streak that constantly sought praise, and a compassionate heart that burned with loyalty.

 

Everything about Lasswell screamed of Rowen before the crystal. So when he’d admitted to wanting Raegen, and kissed him, every buried emotion he’d held for his long dead friend resurfaced with a vengeance.

 

He wanted to say he desired Lasswell solely for his own merit but he couldn’t lie. His adopted son responded to every touch with the same excited passion that Rowen had, enjoyed all the same positions and angles and caresses. Begged for his sex with that same heated voice.

 

He needed Lasswell to call him “father”, because hearing his given name moaned so lewdly made it far too easy to escape into fantasy and imagine he was once again pounding hard into Rowen. And Lasswell deserved better than to be used as a substitute, a stand-in for a lover who Raegen hadn’t actually slept with in hundreds of years.

 

To be fair, he’d never intended for things to turn out this way. He had agreed to honor Rowen’s dying wish of taking care of Yona and their son. But her injuries had been too great, and though he’d tried to heal her, he was no white mage. His powers proved insufficient, and despite his best efforts she succumbed to her injuries a few short years later.

 

He’d been left alone with an infant Lasswell.

 

Of course, he’d had Sophia, and by that time he’d come to love her as well. But he’d never truly gotten over Rowen. How could he? The sage of Hess had been his best friend, his brother, his first lover.

 

The arm around Lasswell tightened, and the young man sighed in his sleep.

 

Raegen had sought only to do the memory of his brother honor by raising his son as his own. Part of that was keeping his lineage as the last descendant of Hess a secret. He’d kept his word and passed Purple Lightning to Lasswell as soon as the boy was ready. He couldn’t tell Rain why, though he’d sensed his other son’s resentment over it.

 

He’d done all he could to raise Lasswell with the same love and attention he had been shown when he’d been adopted. And it both warmed his heart and saddened it to see his two sons enjoying the same sort of childhood relationship he’d had with Rowen, that of affectionate rivals. He wouldn’t have been scandalized to learn that they were sleeping with each other as they got older. As they searched for Rain, Lasswell never said anything about it, and Raegen didn’t feel it appropriate to inquire, but from the way the boy acted, there was some deep-rooted longing going on there that maybe Lasswell himself wasn’t aware of.

 

As a child, his dark-haired son had been polite to the point of being worshipful. As an adult, those edges had worn down into over-the-top respect. And it had been near impossible to ignore every lingering look cast his way.

 

Raegen had tried so hard to resist. He’d told himself he was reading too much into Lasswell’s behavior, seeing what he wanted to see and not the truth for what it was. It was hero worship, nothing more, bound to wear off in time.

 

And what right had he to desire the son of his dead ex-lover? How twisted was that? The young man he’d been tasked to raise and protect should _not_ have become the object of his sexual attraction.

 

And yet, it was like looking at Rowen reborn, before everything had gone wrong.

 

And Raegen became even _more_ disgusted with himself, because he knew that he was accepting Lasswell’s interest for all the wrong reasons. It was still a desperate attempt to cling to the past. He hadn’t learned anything.

 

A weak voice inside him insisted that he _did_ love the boy, and would sincerely give his life for him. He summarily told that voice to shut up. He was messing with Lasswell’s heart and his head for his own selfish reasons, and even knowing that, he had no intention of walking away.

 

Raegen kissed the top of Lasswell’s head again, breathing him in.

 

Remembering was all he seemed to do, now. He wished he had the strength to move on, like Rowen had, but he didn’t. He’d thought he could, and for a time he had with Sophia. But lacking her stability, he was back where he’d been more than twenty years ago.

 

He brushed hair off Lasswell’s cheek and tucked it behind an ear.

 

_I miss you...Rowen…_

 

Sleep was going to be a long time in coming tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to feel about this. He loves his son. He loved Rowen. He’s using Lasswell to fill that void left by Rowen’s death. But at the same time, he’s kind of not. And if Lasswell ever found out, I can’t even begin to think of how hurt he’d be. (Even though he’s questioned if his love for Rain isn’t a similar substitution.)
> 
> Argh! The angst burns... 
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this mess at all, please leave me a kudos and a comment. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
